


You can't fix what isn't broken

by tonysta_k



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Demiromance Gerard, Demiromantic, Demisexual Gerard, Demisexuality, Fluff, M/M, demisexual, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demisexual is a person who does not experience sexual attraction unless they form a strong emotional connection with someone. A demiromantic person is someone who does not feel attraction or feelings for someone unless they have a bond with them.</p><p>Gerard Way is one of these people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't fix what isn't broken

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for my friend, isn't long or much of a story but awareness of demisexuality and demiromantics is important and maybe you'll be able to relate to this? Who knows. Anyway, enjoy.

When Gerard was younger, he had never been one of the people in his class who had a crush on anyone. He never wanted to go to those horrible discos with someone, and he certainly didn’t give anyone a valentines card or present. When he was younger, he hadn’t seen it to be a problem. But when he got older, he had worried that something wasn’t right with him. Everyone else seemed to be in a relationship or  they at least liked someone. But honestly, Gerard didn’t feel like that about anyone. And he certainly didn’t feel the sexual feelings towards people that everyone else had seemed to have towards people.

But then he had found out about asexuality, demisexuality and aromantic. And then it all made sense to Gerard. He just didn’t have any of the feelings his friends had because that’s who he was. He knew that gender wise, he liked boys. But he never fancied anyone or wanted to have sex with them. And thanks to google and the urban dictionary, Gerard no longer felt like he wasn’t right. The sense of being broken was no longer something he felt.

Gerard and Frank had met late last year when Frank was moved to Gerard’s chemistry class. They had been partnered up together, and started to talk, Within just a week they were friends and were staying late at each other’s houses.

It was a month after that that Ray had told Gerard that he thought Frank had a crush on  Gerard. Gerard was shocked; Frank liked him? No, he didn’t think that was right. Him and Frank were just friends. Maybe best friends; but nothing else. Gerard hadn’t asked Frank about it, because he didn’t need to. He knew that there was nothing more between himself and Frank.

But after a few months, Gerard realised that it was him who liked Frank. He had never really thoughts of himself and Frank being romantic. But now he was having them, and shit. He freaked out. When he told Ray, Ray had assured him that first of all, it was okay. That just because Gerard hadn’t felt the romantic feelings at first, it didn’t make them any less valid. Although that was comforting to hear and it did make Gerard feel better, what still made him feel a sense of anxiety was that he could mess it all up with Frank. What if Frank didn’t like him back? Or what if Frank had and Gerard was too late with working out his feelings? After speaking more to Ray (who Gerard was so grateful for) and being calmed down by him, Gerard gathered the confidence and the words to speak to Frank about it.

It was definitely hard to talk about, because once Gerard was sat with Frank, the words seemed to just go to shit and he didn’t know how to speak properly. But eventually, he had told Frank that he liked him. And when Gerard went to walk away after Frank just staring at him, Frank grabbed his hand, and when they made eye contact, Frank said, “I like you too.”

Skip a few months forward, and the two are in a relationship. There’s not a lot of the ‘l word’ (the sentence, not the show), but it isn’t because that’s not how they feel, it’s just because the two are shy about their feelings. Nevertheless, there is a lot of hand holding and physical affection, more hugging than kissing in all honesty. And maybe their relationship isn’t ideal to others, but neither care. They don’t need sex to say that they care and love each other. They’re much more comfortable playing video games and eating take out.

So in the end, Gerard realised that he wasn’t broken. He was just demisexual and demiromantic. And although he knew that some people thought that that was just ‘the norm’ and that the way Gerard and Frank were in their relationship was a bit odd, Gerard didn’t care. He was happy. And that’s what mattered.


End file.
